


A new beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, POV Beth Boland, Protective Rio (Good Girls), Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the longest story I ever wrote. It’s a one-shot. Rio actually teaches Beth and dean is a semi- abusive asshole. Set after s2 episode 2 kinda an Au
Relationships: Beth Boland/Dean Boland, Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A new beginning

Beth put on a gray sports bra and a matching pair of gray yoga pants. She put on her jacket and sneakers and headed to the warehouse. Rio had texted her Earlier that day to meet him there. 

She hoped in the car creeping past dean on the way out.She carefully drove to the unaddressed warehouse. She pulled up out side and parked next to the black Cadillac that she knew belonged to him.

She jumped out of the car and made her way into the warehouse. There Rio stood waiting for her. It was quite warm in their so she took off her jacket. Rio’s graze ran hotly over her body. She blushed, now regretting her workout outfit. 

“Ma, what you thought I was a personal trainer, I’m just gonna teach you how to shoot today.” Rio teased. She blushed even harder. He then got that serious look she hated and her pulled out his golden gun. 

He showed her how to load and unload a gun. And he positioned her in front of the target. He gave her one bullet and she loaded it into the gun. “Keep your arms steady, it’s a big blowback.” He warned. 

She took her position and shot at the target. He was serious about the whole “I’m gonna teach you thing”. She took a shot and it hit about 4 inches away from her target. She jumped up happily. Rio watched behind her highly amused.

He handed her three more bullets and she loaded them too. The first two hit close to the target but not quite hit it. She huffed a frustrated sigh. “Relax ma.” Rio said coming up and massaging her shoulders. His efforts helped relieve some of her tension.

She aimed at the target and finally got it straight through. She jumped in joy and give Rio a big smile. Rio wished he could she her this giddy with joy more often. Before she registering what she she was doing she hugged him. A big hug.

All Rio could feel was her soft red hair against his nose due to their height difference. She smelled so nice, all her could smell was her strawberry shampoo and some soap, mixed with a scent uniquely Elizabeth’s. He was falling hard for her, and he knew it. He couldn’t resist the urge to hug her back.

She pulled away blushing once more. “Same thing Thursday!” He told her.They practiced a few more times and she made her way home in a great mood. 

____________________________________________

When she got home, no one other than her annoying husband dean was waiting for her. 

“Where have you been Bethie?” Dean asked angrily. She was not in the mood for this bull. 

“None of your business!” She responded trying to past him. “You were with Him again weren’t you.” He said taking hold of her arm. “Let me go!” She yelled harshly at him. “Even after the mother-fucker shot me you still with him.” He said with a weird hostile look she had never seen before in his eyes. 

Before she could register what was happening he had struck her pale face. Tears picked her eyes. Her alabaster skin bruised easily. Dean had snapped out of his trance. “I’m so sorry Bethie, I don’t know what got into me!” Ge said with sorrow filled eyes. She just ran into her bed room. 

As she entered her bathroom she looked at the red mark ruining her perfect face. She cried. She shouldn’t still be with Rio after all he had shot Dean. But her wicked soul couldn’t resist the handsome devil.she would have to put on extra concealer to hide the bruise.

She didn’t want her kids to end up fatherless like her, so she would just have to attempt to avoid dean.

She went to bed and awoke following her same routine, she swiftly avoided dean. At the grocery store she went to the athletic section and got another workout outfit a red sports bra and yoga pants this time. 

_________________________________________

She again made her way to the warehouse at 10:00pm. Dressed in her new athletic wear. Rio was waiting for her just like always. “Can you teach me how to fight?” She asked. “Well, I was gonna practice with the gun a few more times before I got to that. Why do you need to know how to fight now anyways?” Because her dumbass husband had fucking hit her and she wanted to defend herself. She instead responded, “Pta parents be hype. But in all seriousness, I want to be prepared for anything.” 

He nodded. He taught her the basics. She was really working up a sweat. “How do you dodge a slap?” She asked trying  
To sound curious. He looked to her cheek and his eyes flared angerily. “What happened to you ma?” He asked accusatory. Her concealer must have washed off.

“Nothing just got hit my cheek on a table.”  
She lied nervously. He had shot dean with no motive, she could only imagine what he would do if he found out dean hurt her. 

“You husband hit you didn’t he!” He stated furiously. He had saw the truth in her eyes before she could hide it. He was furious how dare he put on hands on his Elizabeth.

“No, of course not rio.” She lied. He began walking away. “Please don’t hurt him Rio!” She begged tears trailing down her checks. Her tears were his weakness. “Ok. I won’t do anything.” He lied. 

_________________________________________

She hoped Rio would keep his promise she prayed as she made her way home.she walked in and dean was there. He attempted to strike her, but a strong tan hand stopped him midway. “Rio, what are you-“ she started but it too late. Rio had kilt dean. 

She was surprised by calm that overtook her. It was better for her kids not to have a toxic father anyways. Rio kissed her tears away. “I’m sorry, but I got you. I can’t let anyone hurt you baby.” She cried harder. She really loved him despite her efforts to ignore their magnetic pull towards eachother. 

He kissed her softly and she returned his kiss just as softly. Before she knew it he had lifted her onto the couch. He trailed kisses down her neck. He pulled off her sports bra and sucked smoothly on her nipples. He wanted to make her feel better. 

He trailed his kisses down her soft belly and swiftly pulled off her yoga pants too.hl He began eating her pink treasure until she was screaming in ecstasy.He began making love to her. And she was all for it. This was a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I left so long School and writers block were doing a number on me, but I’m try and be more active.


End file.
